Cluedo
by 23tictac02
Summary: a murder occurs at hogwarts and it's up to the magical worlds top crime solving team to solve the crime. lots of oc's dedicated to camospeshowl, badowl and cobweb you are most good. may contain swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Four friends sat round a table in their break room, waiting.

It was a quiet night the Crime Scene team had not been called out, which was good because that meant no one had committed a crime.

Scott Quowl – tall, broad and ginger. Blue eyes

Hannah Neytiri- dark hair brown eyes

Jade Edwards- brown hair green eyes

Mia Jasper- Blonde hair green eyes

The main investigators on night shift and in their opinion the best shift. These people were to smart to be aurors and as most wizards were ignorant of muggle customs they used muggle and magical methods to solve crimes.

They disagreed on many things but one thing they agreed on was that Hannah Chumbagnome, the dayshift supervisor was a cow.

Of course you can't run a crime solving team without lab techs

Laura Brooks – Coroner (dead body examiner)

Stephanie Alvin – Dna tester

Jordan Richards- the tester guy

And a bunch of other people who I will no doubt invent at some point.

Anyway on this particular night everything was quiet until 5 minutes past midnight when the call came. There was a new crime scene.

Hogwarts.


	2. Prologue part 2

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

11:30pm

Hermione granger sat in the library, it was her last year of school and she was itching to take her NEWTS. She heard a muffled scream in the corner and crept to look – wand at the ready.

What she saw horrified her but before she could scream a hand closed around her mouth and she found herself struggling to breathe.

11:59pm

Neville Longbottom wandered into the library searching for Susan bones, who was dating Harry.

It was dark in the library and Neville would never of done this as a first year he turned to the corner where Susan usually sat and screamed.

He turned and ran screaming.

"HELP! HELP!" he began banging on McGonagall's door.

McGonagall answered the door in a tartan night gown.

"What is it Mr Longbottom"

"Murder in the library!"

They ran.

* * *

00:10am

The Team stepped out of the fire in Dumbledore's office, their faces set in grim lines.

'Headmaster' Scott nodded his acknowledgment. 'i'm terribly sorry for your loss'

'loss of what?' Dumbledore asked

'loss of your schools' no more than 5 deaths in the shool for the last 50 years record.' stated Mia

Hannah hit her.

'a girl is dead Miss Jasper now is not the time for your warped humour' growled McGonagall

'of course not. my apologies.'

'right then' said Jade 'where's the body?'

'i'll show you' Dumbledore gestured to the door

'well that would help' Mia muttered.

Hannah hit her.

'ow'


	3. Attacked!

Library

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville, Neytiri, Quowl, Edwards and Jasper were stood with Tonks at the crime scene.

'Merlin' gasped the team 'Susan Bones!'

Susan Bones was the niece of Amelia Bones, who was the head of the magical law enforcement and essentially their boss.

'Could you all do me a favour and leave' ordered Scott 'keep an eye on them Tonks'

The pink haired officer followed the professors and Neville out.

'Right then, Neytiri scan for prints; Edwards take some photos and Jasper sketch the scene'

They split up, Scott bends over the body.

'White, Caucasian female …' Scott began

**5 minutes later**

'Hey boss!' called Jasper running over 'where's Susan's stuff?'

'There' he replied as if she was stupid and pointing to a table

'Hey boss?' Jasper tried again

'What!' snapped Scott

'If that's Susan's stuff then whose is that stuff over there?' Mia asked indicating another part of the library.

Scott stood slowly and followed her through the library.

'Neytiri tell the Headmaster to gather his students in the great hall and find out if anyone is missing.'

Edwards began taking photographs of the new evidence.

'Whose stuff is this?' asked Scott

'That's the thing Q this stuff belongs to Hermione Granger' whispered Edwards

'The muggleborn who's set to go to Griffin Uni?' asked Scott

Edwards nodded

Jasper looked from Susan's body to Hermione's belongings.

'No sign of a struggle, hey what's that?' questioned Scott looking intently at the bookshelf by Susan. The team stepped forward.

'It's a note.' Muttered Neytiri

The rest of the team jumped.

'An announcement next time Ney?' said Scott gasping for air.

Neytiri reached up and grabbed the piece of parchment.

_'Her hair is red,_

_Her eyes are blue,_

_Miss bones is dead,_

_Beside you._

_Her Hair is Brown_

_Her eyes are Blue_

_I know where she is_

_Do you?'_

'That is quite possibly the worst riddle I have ever read!' muttered Neytiri

'It does suck doesn't it?' agreed Edwards

'Yes I agree.' Added Scott

They look at Mia

'The plot thickens' she stated.

Back at the lab.

'So what do Susan Bones and Hermione Granger have in common?' asked Quowl

'Not much Susan is a pureblood, Granger is muggleborn, one's in Hufflepuff, the other in Gryffindor. They have different timetables.'

'They were friends though' added Neytiri

'To an extent' put in Mia 'through Potter. I mean Potter rarely goes anywhere without Weasley, Longbottom, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood and Bones.'

'okay let me see the file'

Mia threw the file at Scott.

'okay I'm going to read this. Mia go back to the school check the scene again, the rest of you go to Brooksie and get an update'

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry

it was dark, the library was cast in shadows and Mia was alone - or at least she thought she was.

there was a noise.

a kind of shuffling behind her, she spun round - there was nothing but empty air. she gulped. her gut was screaming at her to leave, to run, to find somebody. Because everyone knows library's are creepy.

she left the clustered space that smelt of old parchment and entered the empty hallway. her footsteps echoed off the walls, but something, something wasn't right. she stopped walking and gasped.

there was still an echo.

Before she could run an cold clammy hand closed around her arm. Mia was forced to turn round to look at her attacker. she pulled her arm back and punched the shadow in the face, smiling as her fist connected and broke the bastards nose. he grabbed her - she screamed as they went tumbled into a suit of armor. Mia raised a hand to his hair and pulled. Grining she dropped the hairs on the floor - if she was going t oget kidnapped she was going to give her team enough information to nail the bastard who took her. he spat at her. she grabbed the nearest object (the foot of the armour) and smacked it round his face - their was one thing polyjuice potion couldn't change - your DNA.

Mia squirmed when a hand closed around her mouth and she couldn't help but breathe in the sleeping potion, and she couldn't stop herself falling into a peaceful abyss of slumber as she was dragged away from the library....

DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
